thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial by Earth
Trial by Earth is the thirtith episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. (Axel's point of view) Clayf: "You will face 2 opponents. Both have a significant meaning to you. The first one, you must defeat twice. If you lose 2 out of 3 brawls, your Bakugan gets a one-way trip to the Doom Dimension. Now, we both set Gate Cards. Original rules." I may not always hang out with the rest of the team, but I'm still an Elite Core Brawler. Both of us: "Gate Card Set!" Round 1 Terrance showed up at the other end of the field. I thought he was already beaten, apparently not. Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Sabator!" Landed on my Gate Card. 1000Gs. Terrance: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Bolcanon!" 1000Gs. Landed on my Gate Card. As Bolcanon stood, the ground shook and he struck at Sabator, but Sabator was unaffected. Sabator grabbed Bolcanon and tossed it in the air. Me: "Ability Activate! Destroy Horn!" Sabator fired rays of energy from his horns and struck Bolcanon. "Gate Card Open! Subterra Gravity!" Bolcanon was flying towards the ground much faster due to increased gravity. "Ability Activate! Unfaltering Strike!" Sabator channel his power into his fist and punched Bolcanon. Bolcanon returned to ball form, but instead of returning to Terrance, it returned to me. Then Sabator returned to ball form. Round 2 Terrance: "Trying to overpower me? Bakugan Brawl! Rise Subterra Hyper Dragonoid!" 600Gs. Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Bolcanon!" Like before, Bolcanon shook the arena and attempted to strike at its opponent. Terrance: "You gotta be faster than that. Gate Card Open! Dragonoid Enforcement! If I have a Dragonoid with a lower G-Power than your Bakugan, I can throw in another Bakugan. Bakugan Brawl! Rise Subterra Clayf!" A colossal creature rose, Subterra Clayf. "Ability Activate! Great Axe!" Clayf struck down on Bolcanon and returned him to ball form. "Maybe when I win this, I'll stop by the Doom Dimension and take Sabator for myself!" Hyper Dragonoud and Clayf returned to ball form. Me: "You stole my Bolcanon from me a long time ago. You're not getting your hands on another of my Bakugan." Terrance: "I took Bolcanon from you fair and square. We had a bet, you lost. If I had won the brawl, I got Bolcanon, so yeah. How about this, whoever wins the next brawl gets to keep Bolcanon?" Me: "Deal. I won't lose this." Round 3 Both of us: "Gate Card Set!" Terrance: "My move, but I'll skip my turn." He threw his Hyper Dragonoid in the air. Hyper Dragonoid: "Bakugan Special Evolution!" Terrance: "Be born, Subterra Quake Dragonoid!" Me: "I'll make my move." Bolcanon is fast, but not strong enough to take on Quake Dragonoid. Sabator is my trusted partner, and has been for a long time since I lost Bolcanon I never told anyone that Terrance's Bolcanon was originally mine, but now I might have to. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Sabator!" I had to think cautiously, so I threw him onto my Gate Card. Terrance: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Take the world and the skies! Rise my almighty Subterra Quake Dragonoid!". Me: "Gate Card Open!" Terrance: "I don't think so. Ability Activate! Crushing Earth!" Quake Dragonoid flew up and struck down at the ground with his mighty fist. He destroyed the Gate Card. It was a Sabator character card which was going to help me win this round. I gotta think of something else now. Me: "Ability Activate! Break Sonic!" Sabator fired a blast at Quake Dragonoid while it was still on the ground. Quake Dragonoid fell down. "Ability Activate! Brute Cam Wilder!" With all his drills spinning, Sabator charged at Quake Dragonoid. Terrance: "Not so fast. Ability Activate! Dragonoid Earthquake!" Quake Dragonoid got up again, smashed his fists into the ground, and shook the entire arena. Sabator kept charging and tried not to fall down. The ground began to crack. Me: "Double Ability Activate! Subterra Matter plus Force Chaser!" Sabator absorbed energy from the entire arena, then released a huge energy wave with twice the power of Dragonoid Earthquake. Quake Dragonoid was defeated. It and Terrance faded into nothingness. Round 4 Terrance's last Gate Card remained on the field. I wondered who my last opponent was going to be. Clayf in his masked form stood on the other end of the arena. It began to crack, and it fell apart. A tall boy with dark brown hair appeared. I could easily tell who it was. He picked up Clayf's ball form. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Legendary Soldier! Subterra Clayf!" The colossal Bakugan returned. Me: "You're Brawley X Masterz! I've beaten you before, back when we were becoming pros. I can beat you again, especially since we're both stronger." 'Masterz': "But at the same time, I'm not the real Masterz. Good luck with that. Ability Activate! Great Axe!" Once again, Clayf struck down with his mighty axe. Me: "Ability Activate! Tough Rock!" I needed to think. The ground cracked more and lava began to rise. 'Masterz': "I'll show you the true power of Subterra! Gate Card Open! Earthbound Destruction!" The 6 stone pillars surrounding the arena rose up out of the ground. Clayf stopped beating Sabator with his axe. The 6 stone pillars simultaneously surrounded and crushed Sabator. "This game is mine!" Lava spew out of the ground. Energy was rising from inside the colliding stones. Sabator's power level rose greatly. 'Masterz': "Ability Activate! Atomic Blade!" Clayf was gaining the same power Sabator was. The 6 stones were welded together was one by the lava. It flew up, spun around, and struck at Clayf. Clayf tried blocking with his axe. but the spinning stone broke the axe and hit Clayf. Clayf fell down. The huge stone split into 2. They struck down at Clayf like meteors. Then something else fired down and punched Clayf. Clayf turned into a light and disappeared into my new Bakugan. "I am Subterra Granite Sabator!" 'Masterz': "Nice job!" He handed me the Terranian Jewel Fragment and disappeared. I put it on, then I suddenly appeared in some weird space. I saw the real Masterz, Phantom, Jade, Emilia, and Destroyer. Along with Duncan, Apollonir, and the Dark Master. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (Masterz's point of view) Me: "You guys all did it! This is awesome! Now Dark Master, do as you promised. Take off your mask!" Dark Master: "I am a man of my word, but there is still another trial that must be done!" Phantom: "What are you talking about?" Jade: "We all won our brawls!" Destroyer: "Is it because I didn't brawl?" Apollonir: "No. You have all proven yourselves worthy of wielding the ultimate power of your attributes. Masterz has to prove himself!" Me: "That wasn't part of the deal!" Apollonir: "Notice how all your friends faced an illusion version of you, with their attributes. The illusion was made to brawl just like you. You couldn't win with other attributes. Can you win with your own?" Me: "Of course I can!" This was so unfair. And he's criticizing my brawling skills!" Jade: "Brawley... Your eyes are green again..." Apollonir: "The others learned to keep calm while brawling you, even Jade with her anger issues." Jade: "Hey! Shut up!" Apollonir: "Exactly! Now can you defeat them?!" We were all teleported out of Perfect Subspace(at least that's what I'm calling it) and we appeared in a colosseum-like arena. There were 6 huge torches surrounding the arena, each fire was a different color. Red, green, blue, black, white, and brown. The Dark Master and Duncan watched us. Apollonir appeared on the side of the battlefield opposite of me. My friends stood behind him. "Let the Trial begin!" Masterz has to conduct his trial. Who will his opponents be? Will the Dark Master be unmasked or not?! And will Drago be sent to the hell referred to as the Doom Dimension? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!'''